Stories that could never be: A Bman special
by B-man3
Summary: After a very long hiatus, B-man is baaack! I...what do you mean you don't remember me? To celebrate my return, here are some stories that didn't quite make it to the finish. Very silly stuff, may be taken down after a
1. Default Chapter

The Case of the stolen fishing poles  
  
Chapter one: A reunion  
  
Norville Rodgers sipped a glass of lemonade, causing his false teeth to drop out. He chuckled silently and slipped them back in. Leaning back on his porch chair he looked over his grandson's tenth birthday party. He smiled, remembering all those years ago when he started the family, tying the knot with that special someone, raising kids who in turn raised theirs.etc.  
  
The door opened and his wife Velma hobbled out onto the patio. They saw each other and laughed. They had once been so young and now they were so old. Their young faces on the front of magazines reminded them of their once found fame and they remembered when they had left the scene.  
  
The gang were all in there fifties when they had called it a day. The mystery Machine was sold, the Scooby snacks were removed and sold to some kid and his dog down the road. The hardest thing he had to do was giving away Scooby. When I say giving away, it was Scooby who ran away. No one had ever known why he had done it as he was so happy living with Norville. Fred had suggested that Scooby had been kidnapped but the matter was soon resolved and they would stick to their promise and never solve another mystery.  
  
Things never happened like that anymore anyway. The age of mask-wearing villains had slowly died out and bank robbers had resorted to stuffing tights over their heads like they use to, to demand cash. The gang would even go to the cinema sometimes to watch a horror movie, and Fred would point out that he thought the monster would and they'd laugh themselves silly. Then he would accuse the popcorn guy of being the monster and they'd burst out laughing again.  
  
With this thought Norville found himself drifting slowly to sleep. BRINGGG! His mobile went off and he quickly sat up again. CRACK! His back that had gone through years of slouching snapped into place.  
  
"Aah me aching back" He sighed and answered the phone. It was Fred.  
  
"Fred? Is that you?" Norville asked. Velma listened in eagerly, they hadn't heard from Fred for years.  
  
"Hi Shag" Fred croaked (Being old remember) "How about a reunion with your old buddy eh?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Shaggy replied, "Where are you? What have you done?"  
  
"Well I retired when I became 65 and went up into the mountains to write my novels, nothin' much really, just hummin' along through life"  
  
"Sweet" sighed Shaggy "How's Daphne?"  
  
"That's a funny thing actually" Fred said "I haven't heard from her for a while"  
  
Shaggy frowned; he was expecting Fred had made a move.  
  
"Gee, I kinda expected you to be living together or sumet" Shaggy continued, gaping for details "Marriage maybe?"  
  
He trailed off. Maybe he had expected too much from those two. Life wasn't exactly a soap opera.  
  
"You mean me and Daphne?" Fred asked "Nah we're not together. Daphne's probably pulled some bloke knowing her."  
  
"You made such a good couple" Shaggy sighed, a slight whine in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, well never mind. Listen; do you know where she lives? I was thinking we could invite her over as well" Fred replied  
  
"Maybe, I'll look her up in the yellow pages. See ya later Fred" Shaggy turned off his mobile.  
  
He turned to his wife "They're. I mean he's coming over"  
  
"What about Daphne?" Velma enquired, she almost knew what had happened.  
  
"She's somewhere . . ." Shaggy smiled, uneasily "I'll try and make contact" 


	2. Scooby Doo meets

Scooby Doo meets.. The Detectives  
  
The Return of the Beast from Hackney Mashes.  
  
OPENING SEQUENCE  
  
Jasper Carrott  
  
Robert Powell  
  
George Sewell  
  
There is a pause before Scooby's name appears.  
  
Scooby Doo (There is a titter from the laughter track)  
  
THE DETECTIVES AND SCOOBY DOO.  
  
[Sounds of a werewolf howling]  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT. Old power station - Night  
  
[SCOOBY and the gang look around to see if anyone is looking.]  
  
Fred: O.k. The coast is clear. Let's go. Shaggy and Scooby go and distract that ghost while we set up the trap.  
  
Shaggy: Oh gee, like I have a bad feeling about this  
  
Scooby: Ree roo.  
  
[SCOOBY and SHAGGY advance through the station. As they turn a corner they see the 'nuclear power' ghost.]  
  
Shaggy: Zoinks! Run Scoob!  
  
[The ghost runs after them towards Fred's ghost trap. As they run past the gang, Fred lets go of a rope and a crate comes on top of the ghost]  
  
Fred: We got im! Call the Police Daphne!  
  
[Daphne gets a mobile phone out of her pocket and dials 999]  
  
INT. Birmingham Police station.  
  
[The super comes in and Bob and Dave look up]  
  
Bob: Oh hello Frank.  
  
Super: Don't call me that, you're on duty remember?  
  
Dave: O.k. .Frank  
  
Super: O.k. lads, what's bought this on?  
  
Bob: We're off duty now. There are no cases left for us!  
  
Dave: It seems the copper's world is as dull as a night with Des 'o Conner's granny. (Laughter track)  
  
Super: Well something's come up now. Some kids and their dog have captured a ghost down at the old PowerStation.  
  
[Bob and Dave look at each other]  
  
Dave: Is that all? Some joker playing a Halloween prank on some over-eager teenagers?  
  
Super: Look, I don't come in and tell you how to do your job!  
  
Bob: But you do sir!  
  
Super: Well nevermind that, I want you down their apprehending that criminal!  
  
Dave: O.k. o.k. We're going . . .  
  
EXT - POWERSTATION.  
  
[Bob and Dave's car pulls up outside]  
  
INT - POWERSTATION  
  
[Fred and the gang finish explaining their theory to Bob and Dave]  
  
Fred: Mr Phillips was so scared of us finding out about his nuclear weapons deal with the government, that he dressed up as the nuclear power ghost to scare us away.  
  
Bob: Huh. And I thought he was just glue sniffing!  
  
[They look at each other and snigger]  
  
Dave: Alright then chum. Off to the police station with you!  
  
Phillips: [To the camera] I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you blasted kids! [winks]  
  
Dave: Hey, what's this all about?  
  
Gang: Ha ha ha hah ha! [As if the episode is ending]  
  
Bob: But . . .  
  
Scooby: Roooby dooby dooooo!  
  
Bob: Watch it you lot. You're starting to freak me out!  
  
Fred: Sorry Mr Louis. We thought the episode was ending.  
  
Dave: Ha! You've got to be joking. We've still got another [looks at his watch] 28 minutes and 30 seconds left.  
  
Bob: I've got 35 seconds here.  
  
Dave: Your watch is slow.  
  
INT - BIRMINGHAM POLICE STATION  
  
[Bob, Dave and Mystery Inc sit in the canteen eating (Or in Shaggy and Scooby's case guzzling)]  
  
Dave: [To Shaggy] You watch it mate. You could get indigestion.  
  
Shaggy: I've never got indigestion in a whole show.  
  
Scooby: Re neither  
  
Bob: (Frowns) I thought this was our show!  
  
Scooby: Ro! Rit's mine!  
  
Bob and Dave: Ours! It's our show.  
  
Scooby: Rit's mine! (Bares his teeth)  
  
Bob: O.k. o.k, it's yours.  
  
[A reporter pops up from under the table, startling everyone]  
  
Bob: Aggh!  
  
Dave: Agh!  
  
Scooby: Rikes!  
  
Shaggy: Zoinks!  
  
Velma: Jinkies!  
  
Daphne: Jeepers!  
  
Fred: Help! [Everyone looks at him]  
  
Bob: Help? What sort of phrase is that?  
  
Fred: No much as a phrase as agh!  
  
Dave: He's right.  
  
Reporter: Evening governor.  
  
Bob: Governor? Listen that wasn't my fault! (Laughter track)  
  
Dave: Don't worry Bob, it's only that Reporter that pestered us about that 'beast of Hackney Marshes'  
  
Scooby: (Typically) Reast? Rikes!  
  
Bob: Yeah. It turned out to be him, in a bear costume.  
  
Velma: Hey! That sounds like one of our mysteries!  
  
Reporter: Oh really? Opin' to knock Briggs and Louis off the front page?  
  
Dave: We never were on the front page! (Laughter track) Were we?  
  
Reporter: Cause' I've heard that the 'Beast of Hackney Marshes' has returned.  
  
Bob: We told you before. There are more bears down the back of my sofa! (Laughter track)  
  
Dave: He hasn't got a sofa remember?  
  
Reporter: Yeah yeah. But there are rumours that it's still out there! And it's an actual monster!  
  
Scooby: Ronster! Ro nnoooooo! (Howls)  
  
[Super enters]  
  
Super: Hello boys. Louis, what is a dog doing in the canteen? It's very unhygienic.  
  
Scooby: Ray!  
  
Reporter: (pops up) Hello  
  
Super: What are you doing? You need permission to be in this canteen.  
  
Reporter: Yeah, well I want to know what you're going to do about the beast of Hackney Marshes.  
  
Super: Briggs and Louis wrapped that case up long ago didn't they?  
  
Reporter: Do you want me ter quote you on that sir? A beast is roamin' around the marshes and you've already written it off?  
  
Fred: (Stands up) We'll do it!  
  
Dave: No you won't (Pushes him back down) We'll handle it sir.  
  
Bob: No we won't!  
  
Dave: (through gritted teeth) Yes we will.  
  
Super: Make up your minds lads. Are you are aren't you?  
  
Mystery Inc: We are! Bob + Dave: They are!  
  
(They look at each other and change their minds)  
  
Mystery In: They are! Bob + Dave: We are!  
  
Super: That's it! You're both on the case!  
  
Bob: But they're not coppers sir!  
  
Super: They'll be a bit like you then won't they? (Laughter track)  
  
EXT - Hackney marshes  
  
[Bob, Dave and Mystery Inc walk through searching for clues]  
  
Dave: I remember when were last in these woods. Do you Bob?  
  
Bob: Yeah. It was on flaming charity night. You know, we would have got third place if nozzer hadn't bribed the judges  
  
Dave: 


	3. Enter Scruffy

Enter Scruffy-Doo!  
  
Scrappy was visiting his Uncle Scooby at his home in Coolsville. Shaggy was watching T.V and Scooby was setting the gang up some snacks.  
  
"Oh boy oh boy! My favourite horror movie!" Scrappy yapped jumping on the sofa to watch TV.  
  
"Nuh-uh Scrappy! I wanna watch a cookery programme with mm-mm goooooood cookin'!" Shaggy protested, snatching back the remote.  
  
"Aww, comeon Shaggy I."  
  
"No!"  
  
Shaggy looked stern. Scrappy couldn't understand it. He was used to getting his own way. His uncle Scooby came into the room with plates of sandwiches. Scrappy saw his chance.  
  
"Ta-da-da-da-da-da! Puppy power!" Scrappy yelled, jumped up and grabbed the plates. "Thanks a lot uncle Scooby! You're the best!"  
  
Scooby grunted. "Rey!" he growled "Ro fair!"  
  
"I guess I betta call the pizza guy" Shaggy sighed "Where's that money you saved for me scrappy?"  
  
"I surprised you and got you an authentic music box!" Scrappy lifted his gift out of it's box and showed it to the friends.  
  
"Scrappy! Now we're broke!" Shaggy yelled "We-we.That's it!"  
  
Shaggy stormed off into the bedroom and the others followed to see what he'd do. They spotted him flinging objects into a suitcase by the bed.  
  
"The mutt has got to go!" He roared madly, shoving shampoo and a toothbrush into the case.  
  
"Hey! You can't throw him out!" Scrappy protested, "Who will rub against your leg in the morning or sit on your lap in the evening? Who will cower with you when your scared?"  
  
Shaggy finished packing and slammed the lid shut. "That won't make the slightest bit of difference." He said  
  
"But you can't throw MY uncle Scooby out!" Scrappy cried  
  
"He's not going anywhere!" Shaggy said calmly.  
  
Next thing he knew, Scrappy was hurled out of the front door and onto Shaggy's front yard. The suitcase came hurdling after him and pushed him out of the gates.  
  
"Don't ever step foot in a Scooby Doo cartoon again!" Shaggy called.  
  
Scrappy stood up and pulled his suitcase (Which was twice as big as he was) along the pavement. He stopped a few feet away out of breath. The station was across town on foot. For a pup of his size, it couldn't be done.  
  
"It just can't be done" He whispered into the cold November air. He shivered with cold and looked back at the house that had once been welcome to him. He sighed and pulled the suitcase a few more feet.  
  
"Look at yourself" Came a voice from the bushes. Scrappy spun around to face them.  
  
"Who was that?" He called neversly. "Can you help me?"  
  
The bushes remained silent. Then rustled and a small great dane pup, just like him met his eyes.  
  
"You're pathetic" He sneered  
  
Scrappy was quiet taken back by this remark "Who are you?" He asked  
  
"You knew me a long time ago. I've been watching you since then. We share the same mother Scrappy..I'm Scruffy Doo"  
  
Scruffy? If this was right he was standing with his brother, though he never knew he had one. Scruffy disappeared into the hedge and Scrappy followed. They emerged on the other side, back in Shaggy's yard. Hidden in the shadows he spotted Scruffy's dog kennel.  
  
"Well? Get in before they see you!" Scruffy pushed Scrappy headfirst into the kennal.  
  
The Great dane pup sat up with a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"There" said Scrappy "Now I shall start from the beginning. Our Mother Ruby Doo had just given birth to you little mongrel ."  
  
Scrappy gave Scruffy a worrying look. Why was he so mean to him? Come to think of it, Why was Shaggy and Scooby so mean t his morning?  
  
Scruffy continued "I was gonna be sent to Uncle Scooby too but I missed the train. Eventually I traced the train's destination to Coolsville. Posing as a rich lady's dog I caught a cab here. There I found you, Shaggy, Scooby and occasionally Daphne. But I knew that I despised you Scrappy. Yelling 'Puppy power' and Ta-da-da-da-da-da! Was so immature. Now it looks like your childish antics have caught up with you"  
  
He stood up. "I'll let you stay one day in my kennal and then I throw you out too"  
  
"Nooooooooo Don't! I'll be hungry and cold and..and...lonely!" Scrappy wailed  
  
Scruffy grinned, pleased with his achievement "Well there is one way." he started  
  
"What? What is it?" Groaned Scrappy "I'll do anything!!"  
  
"O.k.," Scruffy grinned "Here's the plan." 


End file.
